The present invention is directed to organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) that are comprised of a non-metallic cathode.
OLEDs are comprised of several organic layers in which one of the layers is comprised of an organic material that can be made to electroluminesce by applying a voltage across the device, C. W. Tang et al., Appl. Phys. Lett 51, 913 (1987). Certain OLEDs have been shown to have sufficient brightness, range of color and operating lifetimes for use as a practical alternative technology to LCD-based full color flat-panel displays (S. R. Forrest, P. E. Burrows and M. E. Thompson, Laser Focus World, February 1995). Since many of the thin organic films used in such devices are transparent in the visible spectral region, they allow for the realization of a completely new type of display pixel in which red (R), green (G), and blue (B) emitting OLEDs are placed in a vertically stacked geometry to provide a simple fabrication process, a small R-G-B pixel size, and a large fill factor.
A transparent OLED (TOLED), which represents a significant step toward realizing high resolution, independently addressable stacked R-G-B pixels, was reported in International Patent Application No. PCT/US95/15790. This TOLED had greater than 71% transparency when turned off and emitted light from both top and bottom device surfaces with high efficiency (approaching 1% quantum efficiency) when the device was turned on. The TOLED used transparent indium tin oxide (ITO) as the hole-injecting electrode and a Mgxe2x80x94Agxe2x80x94ITO electrode layer for electron-injection. A device was disclosed in which the ITO side of the Mgxe2x80x94Agxe2x80x94ITO electrode layer was used as a hole-injecting contact for a second, different color-emitting OLED stacked on top of the TOLED. Each layer in the stacked OLED (SOLED) was independently addressable and emitted its own characteristic color. This colored emission could be transmitted through the adjacently stacked transparent, independently addressable, organic layer, the transparent contacts and the glass substrate, thus allowing the device to emit any color that could be produced by varying the relative output of the red and blue color-emitting layers.
The PCT/US95/15790 application disclosed an integrated SOLED for which both intensity and color could be independently varied and controlled with external power supplies in a color tunable display device. The PCT/US95/15790 application, thus, illustrates a principle for achieving integrated, full color pixels that provide high image resolution, which is made possible by the compact pixel size. Furthermore, relatively low cost fabrication techniques, as compared with prior art methods, may be utilized for making such devices.
Such devices whose structure is based upon the use of layers of organic optoelectronic materials generally rely on a common mechanism leading to optical emission. Typically, this mechanism is based upon the radiative recombination of a trapped charge. Specifically, OLEDs are comprised of at least two thin organic layers separating the anode and cathode of the device. The material of one of these layers is specifically chosen based on the material""s ability to assist in injecting and transporting holes, a xe2x80x9chole transporting layerxe2x80x9d (HTL), and the material of the other layer is specifically selected according to its ability to assist in injecting and transporting electrons, an xe2x80x9celectron transporting layerxe2x80x9d (ETL). With such a construction, the device can be viewed as a diode with a forward bias when the potential applied to the anode is more positive than the potential applied to the cathode. Under these bias conditions, the anode injects holes (positive charge carriers) into the hole transporting layer, while the cathode injects electrons into the electron transporting layer. The portion of the luminescent medium adjacent to the anode thus forms a hole injecting and transporting zone while the portion of the luminescent medium adjacent to the cathode forms an electron injecting and transporting zone. The injected holes and electrons each migrate toward the oppositely charged electrode. When an electron and hole localize on the same molecule, a Frenkel exciton is formed. Recombination of this short-lived state may be visualized as an electron dropping from its conduction potential to a valence band, with relaxation occurring, under certain conditions, preferentially via a photoemissive mechanism. Under this view of the mechanism of operation of typical thin-layer organic devices, the electroluminescent layer comprises a luminescence zone receiving mobile charge carriers (electrons and holes) from each electrode.
The materials that function as the electron transporting layer of the OLED are frequently the same materials that are incorporated into the OLED to produce the electroluminescent emission. Such devices in which the electron transporting layer functions as the emissive layer are referred to as having a single heterostructure. Alternatively, the electroluminescent material may be present in a separate emissive layer between the hole transporting layer and the electron transporting layer in what is referred to as a double heterostructure.
The material that is used as the cathode layer of an OLED has until now been comprised of a metal which has a low work function, for example, Mg:Ag. Such metallic cathode layers provide an electrically conductive path for current flow as well as a means of injecting electrons into the adjacent electron transporting layer. However, such metallic layers are also highly reflective and absorptive in the visible region of the spectrum.
This means that if a transparent OLED is desired, such as for stacked layers of a full-color SOLED or the single OLED of a monochromatic TOLED, a balance needs to be established between metallic layers that are thick enough to function as a cathode, but not so thick as to cause substantial light transmission or reflection losses. A conventional TOLED, therefore, uses 75-100 xc3x85 Mg:Ag capped with a thick layer of sputter-deposited ITO; the Mg:Ag layer serving both to inject electrons in Alq3 and to protect it from the ITO sputtering. A device with about 70% transmission is obtained but there is still significant reflection from the compound cathode. In addition, in SOLED devices in which at least one of the color-producing layers is contained between the metallic cathodes of adjacent color-producing OLEDs, microcavity effects are present which give rise to color tuning problems. Such microcavity effects may also lead to an undesired angular dependence of the emitted light. Furthermore, thin Mg:Ag layers are sensitive to atmospheric degradation and, therefore, require special designs and processing steps to be undertaken so as to preserve their effectiveness in functioning as the cathode of an OLED.
Although it would be desirable to overcome these light transmission and reflection problems by eliminating the metallic layers, until now it has not been known that a non-metallic cathode could be used in an organic light emitting device.
The present invention is directed to a highly transparent organic light emitting device (OLED) comprised of a non-metallic cathode.
More specifically, the present invention is directed to an OLED comprised of a semi-conducting material that functions as the non-metallic cathode.
Still more specifically, the present invention is directed to an OLED comprised of an inorganic semi-conducting material, such as ITO, that functions as the non-metallic cathode.
Yet more specifically, the present invention is directed to organic semiconducting lasers comprised of a non-metallic cathode.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the OLED is comprised of a non-metallic cathode which is in contact with an organic layer that is capable of assisting in the injection and transport of electrons from the cathode to the luminescent zone of the OLED and that is, furthermore, capable of protecting the underlying organic layers from damage during deposition of the cathode layer. This xe2x80x9celectron injecting interface layerxe2x80x9d may be in direct contact with the electron transporting layer in the luminescent zone of the device or there may be an additional electron transporting layer between these two layers which further assists in transporting electrons to the luminescent zone of the OLED.
In addition, the present invention is directed to a method of fabricating an organic light emitting device comprised of a non-metallic cathode.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description of the disclosed invention.